The present invention relates generally to haptic feedback interface devices for use with a computer, and more particularly to low-cost haptic devices producing tactile sensations.
Using an interface device, a user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer system to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), or otherwise influencing events or images depicted on the screen. Common human-computer interface devices used for such interaction include a joystick, mouse, trackball, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive ball, or the like, that is connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment.
In some interface devices, force feedback or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, also known more generally herein as “haptic feedback.” These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations which are felt by the user using the controller or manipulating the physical object of the interface device. One or more motors or other actuators are used in the device and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system controls forces on the haptic feedback device in conjunction and coordinated with displayed events and interactions on the host by sending control signals or commands to the haptic feedback device and the actuators.
Many low cost haptic feedback devices provide forces to the user by vibrating the manipulandum and/or the housing of the device that is held by the user. The output of simple vibration haptic feedback (tactile sensations) requires less complex hardware components and software control over the force-generating elements than does more sophisticated haptic feedback. For example, in many current game controllers for game consoles such as the Sony Playstation and the Nintendo 64, one or more motors are mounted in the housing of the controller and which are energized to provide the vibration forces. An eccentric mass is positioned on the shaft of each motor, and the shaft is rotated unidirectionally to cause the motor and the housing of the controller to vibrate. The host computer (console unit) provides commands to the controller to turn the vibration on or off or to increase or decrease the frequency of the vibration by varying the rate of rotation of the motor.
One problem with these currently-available implementations of haptic feedback devices is that the vibrations or other haptic sensations that these implementations produce are very limited and cannot be significantly varied. In addition, gamepad tactile generation devices may not be as suitable for other types of interface devices, in particular mouse interfaces or other similar position control input devices. The prior art devices also severely limit the haptic feedback effects which can be experienced by a user of these devices.